closinglogogroupfandomcom-20200216-history
Anglia Television
Logo descriptions by mr3urious and CosgroveHallFanatic Video captures courtesy of tjathome2002, matipionki, davidseare, and Pakokelso93 1st Logo (27 October 1959-1969) Nicknames: "(Early) Silver Knight", The Silver Knight, "The Anglia Knight" Logo: We see the shadow of a model knight on horseback holding a triangular flag in the background. "FROM EAST ANGLIA" is displayed on the screen. It then fades out, and a spotlight lights up above the knight. "Anglia" is displayed on the flag, in a fancy font. The camera then fades into a close-up shot of the flag, with "PRESENTS" below. The company's original station clock, which survived into their colour era, also featured the knight on the right side of its face. Variant: There was also a version of this logo without the texts,which featured the knight rotating on a turntable before the camera zoomed in on his flag and he stopped rotating. This version was only used as a station identity, and could be seen as a precursor to the company's fourth logo (introduced circa 1981). FX/SFX: The spotlight, followed by several fade-ins. For the variant without texts, the knight rotating on the turntable, and the camera zooming in on his flag. Music/Sounds: An abridged version of Georg Frederic Handel's Water Music. This would serve as the company jingle until the introduction of their third logo. Availability: Extinct. However, logo enthusiasts have, much like the logos of many other now-defunct ITV regions, preserved this on websites such as TVArk. Scare Factor: Minimal. 2nd Logo (1969-1988) Nicknames: "Silver Knight in Color", "Silver Knight II" Logo: We see a shot of the knight from before, with no text overlay. Then, the camera fades to a gray screen, which has the text "Anglia" in the same font as the knight's flag and "IN THE EAST OF ENGLAND PRESENTS" below it (this time, the camera does not fade in to a close-up of the flag, as a result of that). Variant: * We see the silver knight from before standing on what appears to be a mountain against a grayish sky, facing to the left. The text "Anglia" in the same font as the flag and "PRESENTS" then appears to the left of the knight in yellow. * At the end of programmes, the knight would appear on a blue background, with the text of "Anglia COLOUR PRODUCTION", "Anglia PRESENTATION" or "Anglia PRODUCTION" to the left of it (but no copyright text below it). * We see the knight from before rotating clockwise on a turntable on a sky blue background. The camera then zooms up to the flag he is holding and he stops rotating. Central Television once recreated the logo with a tinfoil model in 1985 for a Sale of the Century spoof at the start of a Spitting Image episode. * A much longer version of this ident which showed various parts of the knight was shown during start-ups, with the full version of the music included. The end-credits variant is the same as the previous logo (only with copyright text added below it), and for Anglia's Channel Four-produced programmes, the knight is displayed without the yellow line on its background but with the text of "AN ANGLIA TELEVISION PRODUCTION FOR CHANNEL FOUR" below it. * An end credit version exists with the word "PRODUCTION" at the bottom left of the screen, and a copyright text "© Anglia Television Limited MCMLXXXVII". Availability: Possibly the same as the first four logos. The Production version was originally preserved on Series 1 (1987) prints of Knightmare on Challenge, given their logo is in the top-right of the second image, but more recent showings now have it plastered over with the ITV Studios Global Entertainment logo. Scare Factor: None. 3rd Logo (21 March 1988-1999) Nicknames: "Anglia Flag", "Anglia Triforce", "Triforce Flag", "Happy 30th Birthday, Anglia!" Logo: On a slate background, we see twelve triangles (five dark blue on the outside and one in the centre, three yellow on the right side, and three white on the inside; the blue one on the left is also larger than the others, and the finished product is supposed to resemble the letter "A"), appear on a light blue flag until the whole logo has appeared. The logo was designed by Lambie-Nairn, who had previously designed the original "blocks" logos for Channel 4 in 1982. Variant: * In the case of a breakdown, the text of "We are sorry for the loss of your programme and hope to correct the fault very shortly" would be displayed. * On a slate background, we see a print version of the flag from before, with the text "ANGLIA Production" (occasionally with copyright date below), "AN ANGLIA PROGRAMME", "ANGLIA PROGRAMME for ITV" (from September 4, 1989), or "ANGLIA Production for Channel Four" (for Anglia's Channel Four-produced programmes). In 1999, there was also a special version with the text of "40 YEARS" superimposed onto the logo (see the 6th logo further down). * There was also a version of this logo displayed upon a dark blue background below that of United Productions (a conjoined, lowercase "U" and "N"). FX/SFX:The fading from one arrangement of the logo to another. There were at least four different variants for the order the triangles appeared on the flag. Music/Sounds: A heraldic-style thirteen-note fanfare, culminating in a reverse cymbal crash once all twelve triangles and the company name had appeared. Music/Sounds Variant: Occasionally, a re-arranged version of the normal fanfare was also used, but it still culminated in a reverse cymbal crash at the end. Availability: Saved on old shows. Was seen on Tales of the Unexpected, Knightmare, Fantomcat, Rocky and the Dodos, The Animal Shelf, and Fox Busters. This was also used to plaster over some of the older "Anglia COLOUR PRODUCTION" endcaps with the knight, dating from the late 1970s and early 1980s. Scare Factor: Same as the fifth and sixth logos. 4th Logo (1989) Note: This ident, much like several of those designed for the other current ITV regions at this time, was never used on air. Nickname: "ITV Generic" See ITV for descriptions. 5th Logo (1999) Nicknames: "Anglia - 40 Years", "Anglia's 40th Anniversary" Logo: We see the Anglia flag from 1988 with the text "40 YEARS" superimposed onto it, and a computer-generated version of the knight from 1959 to its left. FX/SFX: Same as the fifth logo, only with the addition of the computer-generated knight rotating in a clockwise direction, and the text "40 YEARS" fading in. Music/Sounds: Same as the fifth logo. Availability: Same as the first five ogos. Scare Factor: Same as the fifth and sixth logos. 6th Logo (8 November 1999-27 October 2002) Nickname: "TV from the Heart" See ITV.